


Atta-boy, Harry!

by PassionPhantom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Draco, Dirty Talk, Drarry, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Harry gives Draco some much needed lovin' <3





	Atta-boy, Harry!

Draco moaned deeply as Harry kissed his hole. Sliding in his fingers slowly and working Draco open until he shivered.

 _“Oooh!”_ He let out as Harry applied a firm bite to his right ass cheek while slapping the left. Turning Draco’s whole backside a bright red that was in beautiful contrast against his cool pale skin.

“Oh damn Harry…p-please…fuck!” Draco’s lips and thighs trembled in cadence to the heaving of his chest. Harry was on him now, digging inside. grinding Slow. Deep and hungrily.

His long wide cock stretching open Draco’s pink aching hole. And Draco held his hips up higher with each pump delivered. Rising up until he was nearly on the balls of his feet with his face buried into the couch cushion.

“Yeah that’s right. You like my big cock up inside you?” Harry laughed and slammed into Draco one good time to receive a loud,

_“Yes!”_

And with that answer Harry began to slam more wildly into his lover.

Pouncing on Draco and driving into him the cushions like a mad man. The fuck became so rough and so good that Draco lost his mind as well and finally began to squeal out,

“Yes, Yes, Y-YES! YES HARRY. RIGHT THERE!! RIGHT THERE! DON’T STOP!”

Harry complied and fucked harder. Ravaging Draco and striking his prostate all the while groaning harshly…almost like a savage beast.

Harry’s noises went straight to Draco’s dick and made his eyes roll back. Not caring how high-pitched his screams were or the legs of the couch was beginning to crack.

Harry stood over Draco’s ass while still inside him and began to dip down. Bouncing and rotating his hips.

Draco’s eyes shot open in shock and he howled, “OH SHIT! FUCK!”

And Harry laughed as he preformed his cleverly creative trick. Dipping and circling at a monstrous speed until the couch legs broke and the two of them hit the floor.    

 

On the expensive fur rug the two rolled around, laughed and kissed each other hard before going right back at it with the same exact speed.

Harry pumped and made Draco wail knowing he was hitting that certain spot again. And Draco was so tight that it didn’t take long before……

“AH!! FUCK!!! YES!!! DRACO!” Harry roared out brutishly as he exploded. Filling Draco to the brim with cum and still pumping through the hot wetness. Watching as Draco fell apart as he suddenly came just as hard.

“Awww Harry!!!” Draco cried out. White streaks coating his stomach, chest and even up to his thin neck and chin.

 

Harry stroked and moved until his own cock grew soft. And then he pulled out of Draco gingerly. Collapsing on top of his lover and kissing him greedily. Draco kissed back just as passionate running his fingers through Harry’s wild hair. Breathing heavy and hypnotized by ecstasy.

 

“Damn that was good.” Draco said with delight after a while. Than he rolled on top of Harry, saddling his hips.

“Ready for round two, Potter?”

Harry’s eyes were wide with surprise. But he grinned. “Hell yes.” Harry grabbed Draco up and mounted him. The sound of their fucking growing louder than it was before.

 

Though the affair was no longer private as Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and even Neville! walked through the entrance door of Draco’s manor. They were on a run to Diagon Alley during the afternoon. That’s when Harry and Draco finally saw their chance to get in a good fuck. And oh how they had been waiting for days…. But from there in the hallway everyone stood frozen as they heard everything.

The only one laughing was Ron and Hermione slapped his shoulder after he cheered,

“Atta-boy, Harry!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do a quick Drarry smut. Hope you guys like it! ( > u O)


End file.
